The Holiday
by Jamazianssss
Summary: A short Maddian adventure Fic! Review for more frequent chapters :D I do not own Wolfblood in anyway, shape or form :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so I decided to right a little fanfic dedicated to the holiday season. Everyone is going on holidays or returning... But anyhow I decided that I would make a Maddian fanfiction about them going on holiday!**

Maddy Smith awoke to the light gleaming through her purple curtains and the fresh, crisp air of spring coming through the open window of her bedroom.

She sat up and yawned before rubbing her eyes and getting out of her bed. She heard her parents getting out of bed themselves. She looked towards the clock to see it was 8 AM. Her eyes widened in shock for realisation had struck her. She had supposed to wake up at 7:30 to get ready for the holiday that her, her parents and Rhydian were going for.

Maddy was ecstatic from the moment she heard that she could take a friend on holiday with them. She obviously had to choose Rhydian, cause well he was a wolfblood and they were the best of friends.

So Maddy rushed about to get ready, doing her morning routine and packing some extra clothes from which she had failed to pack the night before.

After all this was done she helped her Mum and Dad pack around the house and lock up before she heard a knock on the door.

''I'll get it!'' Maddy yelled in excitement as she rushed to the door.

If on queue, a tired Rhydian Morris came walking through the door upon the she-wolfing opening it.

''Hey'' Rhydian grumbled as he set his own rather large rucksack down on the kitchen table before sitting down.

''You sound tired...'' Maddy remarked, looking at her tired friend who was rubbing his eyes endlessly.

''Yeah, I kinda don't get up at this time Mads'' Rhydian replied, trying not to yawn as Emma placed down her and Rhydian's breakfast. They both thanked her.

''Same, but I'm excited for this holiday!'' Maddy exclaimed while eating some bacon. (Seriously is this all they eat for breakfast? Bacon? I need to act original, jeez!)

After they had all finished their breakfast consisting of bacon and eggs (Original :D) They did some final checks before they all filed out to the car.

Once they were all in they set off to Devon for a well deserved holiday!

 **Tell me what you think of this new fanfiction. Give me ideas on what they should do at Devon. Maddy and Rhydian's relationship are just friends at this time so if you think we should add some Maddian in let me know :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hahahaha, sorry guys. I havn't updated in a while and I think you need to know why. So recently I have started college and was getting settled in, ontop of that I have not felt like writing that much but I can confirm that I am going to get ''The Holiday'' over and done with soon :)**

The car journey to Devon had been uneventful really, Maddy and Rhydian were sat in the back of the range rover talking about random things, Emma and Dan were making small talk but Dan was mostly focusing on the driving.

About 4 hours later they had made it to Devon. They pulled up at a service station a mile away from where they were staying, they had rented out a small cottage out in the open near some woods where they could transform on the full moon safely.

Maddy hopped out of the car, stretching her legs and stifling a yawn before running to the bathroom to relieve herself. Rhydian jumped out of the car and stretched also before he, Emma and Dan went to grab some food.

When they got out of the resturant with their take out food they were met with a pouting Maddy who stood with her arms crossed in front of the car. However, her face soon lit up when Rhydian handed her the takeout food.

''Thanks Rhydian!'' Maddy said before kissing him on the cheek and snatching the take out food out of his hand and hopping back into her side of the car. Rhydian froze for a moment before regaining his thoughts and joining Maddy in the car.

After they had done eating they set off to complete the journey to the cottage. However, Maddy was less talkative on the final stage of the car ride. Rhydian kept to himself but was curious as to why Maddy was like this as she had been really hyper and talkative during the initial car journey.

Once they had pulled up at the cottage Rhydian helped Dan unload the car while Maddy and Emma went to unlock the cottage and prepare for the lads coming in with the luggage. Pretty soon they had everything sorted, the bags of luggage was in everyone's room and they were all round the fire warming up their cold frames.

''Hey Maddy are you okay?'' Rhydian asked, looking over at Maddy and seeing that she was in the cornor bundled up.

''Y-yeah I'm fine'' Maddy replied, forcing a smile to appear on her face for a moment before returning to her other style of face, a flushed, embarassed kind of face.

Rhydian was not confinced but he shrugged it off and went back to sipping his hot chocolate and listening to what Emma and Dan were saying to eachother.

''Are you okay pet?'' Emma asked Maddy as her and Dan looked over at her in the cornor of the room, huddled together.

''I'm fine Mam!'' Maddy snapped before hiding her face in some blankets.

''Maddy! Don't speak to your mother like that!'' Dan replied sternly, raising his voice a little.

However, Maddy did not respond, just picked up all her covers and rushed upstairs into her room. Dan went to follow her but Emma put a hand on his shoulder.

''No, just give her some time to cool off'' Emma said soothly. Dan nodded before sitting back down.

Rhydian was really confused right now and needed answers. So he put his hot chocolate on the coffee table and went to Maddy's room. He wanted answers.

 **So there is a slightly bigger chapter! Sorry if it's too short, I just am a little sick at the moment :). Anyhow please review and give me some more creative ideas. I'll be using some of your ideas soon for those who have already gave some ideas so thanks :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So I got a few extra reviews yesterday saying I should update more so here is another Holiday chapter. This one will HOPEFULLY have some strong Maddian in :)**

Once Rhydian had ascended the short flight of stairs he knocked twice on Maddy's room and waited. He listened and could hear sniffling coming from the other side of the door. He pressed his ear to the door and with his wolfblood hearing he could hear Maddy at the other side of the door.

''Maddy?'' Rhydian asked softly, pressing the side of his face to the cold door for her response.

''Go away Rhydian, I don't need you!'' Maddy said through soft sobs, she was crying and Rhydian could sense that and he hated it...

''Mads, please let me in'' Rhydian asked softly, now slumping his back to the other side of the door like Maddy was at the opposite side from him.

''No!'' Maddy sobbed, Rhydian leant his head against the door and sighed, he could evidently hear her sobbing now.

''What's up Mads? You're never usually like this'' Rhydian asked softly. He always knew it was best to take Maddy's mood into consideration, that is why they got along so well...

''I felt really scared and insecure when I saw you weren't in the car today...'' Maddy replied quitely, it was almost a whisper but Rhydian heard it loud and clear.

''Hey we were only just going inside to get some food for us... thats all Mads...'' Rhydian explained, listening to Maddy's sobs as they began to lessen and her heartbeat quicken...

''I just felt secure without you there with us, you know?'' Maddy said, pressing her head to the door to be as close to Rhydian as possible.

''Your parents were only gone for like 5 minutes'' Rhydian replied.

''It's not my parents I am on about...'' Maddy said quitely, her heartbeat quickening at an alarming rate. Rhydian heard this and pressed the side of his head to the door to comfirm this.

''Do you... mean me?'' Rhydian asked, shocked that Maddy would be afraid without him...

''Yes... I feel safer around you...'' Maddy replied, her heartbeat climbing and her cheeks flushing red.

''Well... wow...'' Was all Rhydian could say as he tried to process this all in his mind. He had always hoped Maddy would like him more then a friend... could this be a clue?

Rhydian stood up and tried to calm his shaky hands as he reached for the door handle. He opened it rather quickly, causing Maddy's head to fall onto his foot and the she-wolf to yelp in surprise.

''Rhydian!'' Maddy said in surprise as she picked herself up off the ground.

''Sorry'' Rhydian said in between of him laughing. Maddy punched him in the arm.

''Ow! What was that f-...'' Rhydian exclaimed, but was cut off by Maddy throwing her arms around him and bringing him into a tight, warm hug. Rhydian simply reprocipicated.

''What I said about not needing you...I really need you...'' Maddy whispered as they were hugging.

''I need you too...'' Rhydai whispered shyly into her ear, covered by brown hair.

 **And that is another short but sweet chapter. With a lot of Maddian in it. I want to take the relationship slow, not where halfway through a story Maddy is pregnant to her 5th child xD. Anyways, review and share your ideas of what should happen next. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, so I really should get this over and done with. This chapter will hopefully wrap up the short adventure Maddian fic. Then I will be focusing on my Skyrim FF more. So here we go, one long, chapter!**

The next day Rhydian and the Smith family were discussing about what they would do on the beach today as it was quite a nice sunny day in Devon, a perfect day for a bit of paddling and fun.

So after breakfast they got into their beach clothes. Maddy was wearing some denim shorts with a long t-shirt, probably one of Rhydian's... Rhydian on the otherhand was wearing jeans and a T-shirt. Maddy coulkd tell he was VERY prepared for a day on the beach...

So after they had all changed they set off in the car for a very short car journey to the beach. Once there Maddy jumped out the car with Rhydian in tow as she ran down the cobble stairs to the beach. Rhydian however, had stopped to enjoy the view. He made a mental note to come back later to do some sketches.

''Rhydian, Mam, Dad, hurry up will ya!'' Maddy yelled from the bottom of the beach to the top where the slow trio were, who would rather enjoy the view before them before rushing down to the sea like Maddy had.

Once they got to the bottom they could hear Maddy screaming in delight and shock as she dipped a foot in the very shallow waves to test the temperature.

''Oh god it's cold. Come on Rhydian, jump in with me!'' Maddy said, grabbing Rhydian by the wrist before trying to the sea to meet their icy doom. However, Rhydian was not moving from the spot he was in.

''Come on Rhydian, with me now! Or are ya chicken?'' Maddy asked, making clucking noises like a chicken. Rhydian shook his head and chuckled.

''Nu-uh mads, have you seen what I'm wearing, not very water proof or well prepared am I?'' Rhydian said, Maddy rolled her eyes with a grin.

''Well that was your own fault then wasn't it'' Maddy replied before crossing her arms and pouting.

''Whatever Mads, I'll just sit here and watch you, besides I could even try get a tan...'' Rhydian smirked before sitting down cross-legged on the golden, dusty sand.

However, Maddy was not impressed so instead she went behind Rhydian and kicked sand up at him. Rhydian cried out in surprise and quickloy shot up.

''Maddy! What the hell was that for?'' Rhydian exclaimed, clearly not impressed with Maddy's joke, Maddy just laughed at his expression.

''Well now you will have to get that sand off ya won't ya, so the only way to do that is toooo...''

''Ha ha, nice try Mads. Look just comes off like that, unlike that wet sand over there...'' Rhydian said, brushing off his clothes before sitting down.

But before Rhydian could even get in his previous position again Maddy was back with some wet sand and quickly qiped it all in his hair.

''Maddy! What the hell!'' Rhydian cried out in anger and shock, looking up at Maddy before looking around the beach to see if Emma or Dan were around, but unfortunetly for Rhydian they were probably walking around somewhere out of view, just Rhydian's luck.

''Now, you have to wash it out!'' Maddy said, rolling around on the sand in hysterics.

''Fine!'' Rhydian sighed in frustration. Picking himself up from the sand and walking with Maddy to the sea.

Maddy dipped her toes in first to test the temperature but instead Rhydian pushed her in, making her scream as the icy cold water hit her face and body all of a sudden.

''Got ya!'' Rhydian said, laughing at Maddy's annoyed expression. Suddenly, Maddy's expression changed to a smirk. All of a sudden Maddy reached up, latching onto Rhydian's pointing arm and threw him in with her, making sure to dip his head all the way in as revenge.

But Rhydian was not done playing with her. He did the same with her and then got on top of her, making sure he splashed her enough, both of them were laughing uncontrollably.

''Ojay, Okay, we're even!'' Maddy said, between laughing and gasping for air.

Rhydian got off her and stood up before helping Maddy up like a true gentleman...

But Maddy did not like being even, she always liked to be one step ahead, so she pulled him back into the water and tried to stand up but Rhydian kicked her feet out from under her, making her fall into the water also.

After more splashing and playing about they both stood up and looked at the scorching sun. Rhydian took Maddy's hand in his and linked his fingers with her. Maddy looked down at their linked hands before blushing and pecking Rhydian on the cheek.

''You're blushing!'' Maddy teased as Rhydian's cheeks started to glow a faint red.

''No I'm not... It's just the tan starting...'' Rhydian quickly spluttered out. There was silence for a moment before they both burst out laughing. But then like before, everything went quiet, only their heart beats could be heard.

''Rhydian... I like you... like a lot...'' Maddy said, looking down at the sea and kicking it around her aimlessly.

''I-I like you too Mads...'' Rhydian said before looking down at Maddy's feet before looking up at her, she locked eyes with me.

 **(Song recommended: Sherlock series 2: Sherlocked)**

Only the seagulls could be heard and the crashing of waves, and of course Maddy and Rhydian's rapid heartbeats. Second by second, inch by inch, their faces drew closer... and closer... and closer... milimetres apart, they paused, never looking away from eachother's eyes, their breaths against eachother's face. Then they went in. Their lips met in a fiery bliss and emotion, love and compassion for one another...

 _ **This was the start of Maddian...**_

 _ **A story that never ends...**_

 _ **Thanks for reading...**_


End file.
